1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology of a light emitted diode (LED), and more particularly to a display with a transmitter or receiver using LED and a multipurpose infrared apparatus therein.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the technology, many electronic products are developed toward the development of multi-function so that the electronic products can be conformed to the diverse requirement of end user. For example, the control interface of the present digital photo frame has to use multiple receiving and transmitting modules to achieve the functions of receiving of remote control, power saving and distance detecting. FIG. 1 is a circuit block diagram depicting a conventional digital photo frame. Referring to FIG. 1, the digital photo frame includes a microcontroller 110, an infrared receiver for remote control 120, a light sensor 130, an infrared transmitter 140 and an infrared receiver 150.
With regard to the function of remote control, the infrared receiver 120 receives the infrared carrier signal with 38 kHz transmitted by the remote control 160. The microcontroller 110 decodes the infrared carrier signal to obtain a control code according to the level of the infrared carrier signal. The light sensor 130 is used for detecting the intensity of the ambient light surrounding the digital photo frame, and according to the detecting result thereof, the microcontroller 110 adjusts the backlight of the digital photo frame to achieve power saving. Presently, the light sensor 130 can be implemented by ON9668, KPS-3227SPIC, or a general photo sensor, such as photo diode, CdS and so on. In addition, the infrared transmitter 140 is used for emitting the infrared carrier signal. Since the infrared carrier signal will be reflected when the infrared carrier signal encounters an object, the infrared receiver 150 is used for detecting whether the infrared carrier signal is received, and the microcontroller 110 determines whether there is an object surrounding the digital photo frame according to the detecting result. In other words, when there is someone being close to the digital photo frame, the infrared receiver 150 will receive the infrared carrier signal, and then the microcontroller 110 will determine that there is an object surrounding the digital photo frame so that the digital photo frame is controlled to start playing. Contrary, when the microcontroller 110 determines that there is no object surrounding the digital photo frame, the digital photo frame is controlled to stop playing.
From the abovementioned prior art, in order to achieve the multi-function built in the digital photo frame, a plurality of elements, such as the infrared receivers, light sensor, infrared transmitter and so on, is prerequisite. However, in consideration of the cost of product, the number of the element in the product and product maintaining, the cost of manufacture and production will be increased while the product uses too many elements, and the product is difficult to perform mass production.